


Snow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone wears white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone wears white. 

Mama used to cluck her tongue and gossip about the ladies that walked down the aisle in snowy gowns despite their reputations. 

No one clicks their tongue or gossips with her. Nurses put on masks and snap latex gloves. Rogue comes to know the sound of a stethoscope rubbing on their gloves. 

"Please step onto the scale." The nurse pauses. "You dropped another pound."

It's not enough to put her in the danger zone, but enough to cause concern for their priceless patient. 

A pill under her tongue and overly salty cracker will fix her. 

"Take a drink." The nurse knows better than to press the cup against her mouth. 

One sip forces it backwards. Two sips has it dissolving. Three sips makes everything blur into a snowy fuzz.


End file.
